AKB0048 the 200th generation
by Sweetangel823
Summary: Follow the adventures of the young girls Euiko, her older sister Umi, Euiko's two best friends, Sakura and Erika, and Katsuko, the one who is Umi's best friend. I don't know how much violence there will be in the story as it moves on, so I rated it to a 'T' just to be on the safe side. Reviews are appreciated, and thank you in advance if you choose to send one.
1. Chapter 1: Reaching for the stars!

Star Calender year 200. The entertainmet ban were lifted for a few years, but it soon were put into action once more. AKB0048 is still the only interstellar idol group… The idols you can meet who come to see you, no matter the danger…

AKB0048 the 200th generation... Will begin now!

* * *

"Just a normal day at school… Why does school have to be so boring?" Euiko thought to herself. Her teacher stood in the front of the class and speaked about the Entertainment Ban.  
"The Entertainment Ban was established by the leaders of all the planets. Some planets did not want that and refused to establish. This led to the long war that came to cost many planets. Anyone know about a certain planet I'm talking about?" A boy in the back of the classroom raised his hand. One could tell he was nervous from the shivers of his hand.  
"Yes Yoshida-kun?" The teacher asked the nervous boy. Yoshida slowly raised up. "Um… Um.. I—Is it A-A-Akibastar?"  
The teacher closed her eyes and nodded. "That's right. Akibastar. That's the planet where the Illegal idols, AKB0048, has their little hideout. Entertainment was banned when the rulers found out about the brainwashing effect that entertainment had." These words made another hand rose up, now in the front of the classroom. It was Atushi Erika, one of Euikos two best friends.  
The teacher sighed about the blond girl who had raised her hand. She didn't seem like if she were really in the classroom, like she was in her own little world.

"Yes Atushi-san? What is it?"  
"How can entertainment be brainwashing, sensei? Isn't the human being supposed to do things they find entertaining beside the things that needs to be done?" If one of the other kids would have asked this question they would have gotten scolded, but as Erika was a little odd, and not really as she should, she wasn't scolded; the teacher only sighed, Erika seemed to have lost concentration for the question already as her hazel eyes were turned to the window. However, the teacher had to answer for the other kids.  
"Entertainment usually makes your heart race, and if that happens you want to have more of that feeling, and when that happens you won't be able to do your chores as you should. Therefor a human should not listen to music, or have anything with Idols to do at all, because Idols are the worst kind of entertainers."

The lesson went on the same way as it always did; The teacher spoke about how great the Ban was and how bad entertainment was. Luckily when that lesson was over, the day was over. Before Euiko went home she waited outside the school building for her two best friends, Erika and Shimura Sakura, a girl who looks very timid and shy to her appearance, who actually is very bouncy and hyper. Though the first one who got over to her was Yamamoto Umi, Euiko's older sister.

"Eu. The factory. Bring Sakura-chan and Erika-chan." She whispered in her younger sisters ear. As Euiko hadn't noticed her older sister had come over to her and got startled. "Geez, Umi! Don't scare me like that. You know I don't like it!"  
Her sister just looked back. "See you there." She said and walked over to Katsuko, a girl in Umi's class, and the two of them walked away. As Euiko looked at her older sister another voice asked: "What did Umi-san want?"

Euiko turned around and saw Sakura and Erika.  
"She wanted us to bring out the garbage." This was the quote that they always used when they talked about the old factory. "Now, right after school. Apparently it was a lot, so we have to do it together."  
Sakura, as cheerful as ever: "Then lets get that garbage away!" And she dragged Euiko and Erika along.

After a short walk from Euiko and Umi's house, they came to that dusty old factory, where Umi and Katsuko already were.  
"Umi! Tell me already!" The later begged. "You're killing me!"  
"The others are here now, so let's get in, and I'll tell you all." Umi answered. "Come on you guys!" Sakura was overly excited. She literally pushed Erika and Euiko inside.

When deep inside the factory Umi picked up her phone, and clicked with it for a few minutes until a hologram reached up from it. A girl was standing there.  
"That girl… Isn't that the girl who flew over to us during that concert?" Asked Euiko.  
"Mhm" Erika looked at the hologram, and weirdly she seemed to actually be with them when she looked at the green haired girl.

"Hello! I'm Takahashi Minami the 10th. I'm happy to announce that AKB is now open for auditions for the 200th time!"  
"Get that? 200th! It's great!" Another girl had jumped onto Takamina from behind and with her arms around Takamina's neck she continued: "We want to have a lot of auditions as usual, but, what a privilege to be in the 200th gen! I envy you lucky girls!" Takamina loosened the other girl's grip. "Geez, Yuuko… You can't hold your excitement in, can you? Anyways, this is what you should do to audition; First, record yourself singing one of our songs. Second, if you live on a planet under the entertainment ban; make sure that your message won't be tracked, please use a PGP. And third send your audition. You will get E-tickets to a ship that will take you to Akibastar." Suddenly all the idols who had preformed on Devastar appeared in the hologram.  
"Send in your audition! See you soon!" They all waved, some with two hands, other with one. Then the hologram changed and the details for the audition appeared. After all the 5 girls had read all the text, Umi shut down her cell phone.

"So… Who wanna go first? I'd rather not." Umi asked the others.  
"I want! I want!" Sakura were bouncing up and down. She went over to the spot where the sun actually reached down to the ground, the spot that the 5 girls always used as the stage. "Do you have Oogoe Diamond?" She asked Umi. Umi nodded and took the small stereo that they had hid, and put a chip inside. She then opened up the film camera that the five had bought together. Euiko, Erika and Katsuko fell silent and Umi started the music.

_" Hashiridasu BASU oikakete  
boku wa kimi ni tsutaetakatta_  
_Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete_  
_taisetsu na mono ga mietanda_  
_Konna kantan na_  
_kotae ga deteru no ni_  
_Nani ni tameratte miokutta no darou?_  
_Boku ga boku de aru tame ni_  
_shoudou ni sunao ni narou_

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da_  
_Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru_  
_Daisuki da zutto daisuki da_  
_Koe no kagiri sakebou_  
_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da_  
_Iki ga kurushiku naru yo_  
_Shimatte okenai_  
_Oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

_Ushinau mono ni kitzuita toki_  
_ite mo tatte mo irarenakatta_  
_Ima sugu boku ni dekiru no wa_  
_kono omoi kotoba ni suru koto_

_Nazeka sakki kara_  
_sora wo miteru dake de_  
_hitomi ga uruuru afurete tomaranai_  
_bokutachi ga sumu kono sekai wa_  
_dareka e no ai de michiteru_

_Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni_  
_nidoto hanashi wa shinai_  
_Zettai ni chikau zettai ni_  
_yatto meguri aetanda_  
_Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni_  
_shiawase ni shite miseru_  
_Kiite hoshiinda_  
_Oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

_Ujiuji shite tatte_  
_nan ni mo hajimaranai yo_  
_Kanjou hakidashite_  
_ima sugu sunao ni nare!_  
_Koe ni daseba_  
_hikari kagayaku_

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da_  
_Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru_  
_Daisuki da zutto daisuki da_  
_Koe no kagiri sakebou_  
_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da_  
_Boku no itoshisa yo todoke_  
_Daisuki da zutto daisuki da_  
_Kaze no naka de sakebou_  
_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da_  
_Iki ga kurushiku naru yo_  
_Shimatte okenai_  
_Oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

_Yuuki wo dashite iou yo_  
_Damatte icha sono mama sa_  
_Hazukashiku nantenainda_  
_Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa_  
_Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa_  
_Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa_

_Kanjou hakidashite_  
_ima sugu sunao ni nare!"_

"Whoa, Sakura, you're great!" Eukio said after Umi had stopped filming.  
"When have you learned to sing like that?"  
"I dunno'… I guess I've always known…"  
"Anyways.. Who's next?" Umi cut in. No one said anything, but Erika went over to the spot where Sakura stood just a few moments ago.  
"Okay… Erika, which song do you want?"  
"Uhho Uhhoho." The blonde replied, to what Umi nodded. Umi pushed some buttons on the stereo, and a few moments later the first notes from the song reached their ears. After waiting in the music for a moment, Erika started singing.

"_Oide oide samishii hito yo  
Ochikondetatte shouganai ze  
Minna minna iroiro aru sa  
Issho ni utatte moriagarou_

_Iya na koto wa hara no soko kara  
Fuusen no naka ni hakidasou  
Ippai ippai fukurande kitara  
Hari de tsuite PAN to sacchaou_

_Hekonderu no wa kimi dake ja nai  
Dare mo ga tooru shiren no michi  
Saa konya wa HAME hazusou ze_

_UHHO UHHOHO otakebi agete  
Bokutachi wo dare mo tomerarenai  
UHHO UHHOHO kobushi agete Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Kurai kuuki fukitobasou Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_"

The song took out another Erika. The Erika that stood before them had sparkling eyes, a clear voice, and enjoyed every minute of her song.

"_Dareka to dareka kenka shiteitara  
Aida ni haitte akushu saseyou  
Donna donna kongara gatte mo  
Ito wo hogushite moto ni modosou_

_Taihen na no wa kimi dake ja nai  
Ikiterya kado mo tatsu darou  
Saa atama wo karappo ni shichaou ze_

_UHHO UHHOHO oogoe de sawagi  
Bokutachi wa mae e susunde yuku  
UHHO UHHOHO ashi fuminarashi Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Chiisa na koto ki ni suru na yo Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_UHHO UHHO UHHO kono ENERUGII wo  
UHHO UHHO UHHO chikara ni kaete (U! HO! HO!)  
UHHO UHHO UHHO hi no tama mitai ni  
UHHO UHHO UHHO hitotsu ni nare!_

_UHHO UHHOHO otakebi agete  
Bokutachi wo dare mo tomerarenai  
UHHO UHHOHO kobushi agete Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Kurai kuuki fukitobasou Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_UHHO UHHO UHHO kono ittaikan wo  
UHHO UHHO UHHO mikoshi ni shite  
UHHO UHHO UHHO jihibiki no you ni  
UHHO UHHO UHHO neriarukou"_

"Whoa, Erika-chan! You really changed! It's like the song made a whole different person!" Umi exclaimed after she had stopped filming. "You really seemed to be here and you actually looked like you had fun for once!"  
"I had fun…" Erika replied. "Singing is fun."  
"We all know… Who will go next?" Umi asked.  
"I-I-I suppose I c-could go.." Said Katsuko and went over to the 'scene'. "C-could I have Aitakatta?" After a few moments the first notes of the song reached their ears.

"_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes!  
Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Jitensha zenryoku de  
PEDARU kogi nagara  
Saka wo noboru  
Kaze ni fukuranderu  
SHATSU mo ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kitzuita  
Hontou no kimochi  
Shoujiki ni yukun da  
Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo, Hashire!_

_Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni narou  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Mune no uchi  
Sarakedasou yo_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes!  
Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Dondon afure dasu  
Ase mo nuguwazu ni  
Sugao no mama  
Komorebi no TONNERU  
Natsu e tsutzuku chika michi sa_

_Sonna jouzu ni  
Hanase nakute mo  
SUTOREETO de ii  
Jibun rashii ikikata de, Hashire!_

_Dare yori mo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Furarete mo  
Koukai shinai  
Dare yori mo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Kono kimochi  
Tsutaetakatta_

_Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni narou  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Mune no uchi  
Sarakedasou yo_

_LALALALALA__  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA__  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA__  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA__  
LALALALALALALA_

_Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes!  
Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Aitakatta!"_

"All of you three sing so well! How come you are all so great?" asked Euiko the others.  
"What? I don't think I'm…"Answered Katsuko. Sakura were just bouncing up and down as usual, and Erika looked away, very absent.  
"Um… Nee-san, can you go now?" Euiko asked her older sister.  
"Hm… Okay, but you have to record me." She said and tapped with her phone to get the song she needed. She gave the camera to Euiko, and the phone to Katsuko, and said: "When Eukio starts filming just choose 'Play'." Katsuko nodded, and Umi went over to the exact same spot as Katsuko had left a few moments before her. Euiko started filming and nodded to Katsuko who started the music. They didn't rekognise either the music nor lyrics, all they could tell was that the song was incredibly beautiful.

"_Kokoro no dokoka ni _

_Hitotsu hoshi ga aru _

_Unmei no hito _

_Sundeiru to oshierareta _

_Kanashii toki ni wa _

_Tentaibouenkyou _

_Sora ni mukete _

_Mada mienai _

_Ai wo sagasu _

_Haruka kanata _

_Dareka ga ki ga tsuitekuretara _

_Toki wo koete _

_Itsuka wa tadoritsuku _

_Hikari no MESSEEJI _

_Machigai naku koko ni iru yo _

_Me wo fusetetemo _

_Kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku _

_Bukiyou na dake _

_Machigai naku matteiru yo _

_Wasureraretemo _

_Guuzen ga _

_Kitto kasanatta toki _

_Anata ni aeru hazu _

_Mirai no jibun wa _

_Doko ni iru no deshou? _

_Shiawase sou ni _

_Kurashitereba ii no dakedo... _

_Gonengo ga mieru _

_Tentaibouenkyou _

_Nozoku yuuki _

_Watashi ni nai _

_Okubyou mono _

_Tooi kodoku _

_Kuuki mo mizu mo sonzai shinai _

_Fukai yami ni _

_Itsushika yokogitta _

_Kibou no nagareboshi _

_Itsumade datte koko ni iru yo _

_Fuan ni natte mo _

_Zetsubou shiteru no ja naku _

_Yume wa miteru yo _

_Itsumade datte shinjiteru yo _

_Hitorikiri demo _

_Kinou to wa _

_Marude chigau jibun ni _

_Ashita wa umare kawaru _

_Machigai naku koko ni iru yo _

_Me wo fusetetemo _

_Kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku _

_Bukiyou na dake _

_Machigai naku matteiru yo _

_Wasureraretemo _

_Guuzen ga _

_Kitto kasanatta toki _

_Anata ni aeru hazu _

_Aeru hazu "_

When Umi had stopped singing her sister and friends didn't say a word. None of them knew which words to pick.  
"W-was it that bad?" she asked the others. After a while of silency Katsuko finally got a word out of herself.  
"That-… How-…" Suddenly tears started to seep up in her eyes. "You sang amazingly! I… I… I don't know what to say… Your voice together with that song… You've probably secured your spot in the second round…" Now it was Umi's time to not know what to say.  
"You thi-.. Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged the other.  
"By the way, Umi-san, what was the name of that song?"  
"Hoshi no Mukougawa. It's one of my favourite songs… Euiko, your turn. Which song do you want?"  
"Um… I… Um… Kaze wa fuiteru" Euiko replied, much to the surprise of the others. They hadn't expected her to pick that one, however, Umi nodded and started filming and started the music.

"_WOW WOW  
WOW WOW  
WOW WOW_

_Kono kawari hateta  
Daichi no kuuhaku ni  
Kotoba wo ushinatte  
Tachitsukushite ita  
Nani kara saki ni  
Te wo tsukere ba ii?  
Zetsubou no naka ni  
Hikari wo sagasu"_

At first Euiko sounded very nervous but gradually as she felt that she knew the song, she started to sing louder, brighter and instead of looking down to her feet she looked up, and went all out with the dance, even though she didn't get them all perfect, she enjoyed it with all her heart.

"_Dokoka ni  
Kami ga iru nara  
Mou ichido  
Atarashii sekai wo  
Kono chi ni hirakasete kure_

_Soredemo mirai e  
Kaze wa fuiteiru  
Hoo ni kanjiru  
Inochi seimei no ibuki  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Tsuyoku ikite iku  
Saa tatta hitotsu  
RENGA wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?_

_Kioku no kizuguchi wa  
Kasabuta ni natte  
Itami no naka ni  
Yasashisa wo umunda  
Dare kara saki ni  
Dakishimereba ii?  
Nukumori no naka de  
Yume wo katarou_

_Afureta  
Namida no bun dake  
Nanika wo  
Seo wasete hoshii yo  
Boukansha ni wa naranai_

_Soredemo mirai e  
Ai wa tsuzuiteru  
Hito to hito to ga  
Motome atteiru  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Ippo arukidasu  
Soko ni wasurerareta  
Kibou wo hirotte  
Hajimeyou ka?_

_Soredemo mirai e  
Kaze wa fuiteiru  
Hitomi tojireba  
Kanjiru hazu sa  
Tashika ni mirai e  
Kaze wa fuiteiru  
Subete ushinatte  
Tohou ni kurete mo  
Tashika ni watashi wa  
Koko ni sonzai suru  
Mae wo sei deru  
Gareki wo dokashite  
Ima wo ikiru_

_Moshimo kaze ga  
Yande shimatte mo  
Kaze ga kieta  
Sekai wa nainda  
Donna toki mo  
Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni  
Kyou toiu hi ga  
Sou tsurai ichinichi demo..._

_Dekiru koto wo  
Hajimeyou ka?"_

Just like the previous prefrmance, none of the other four said anything.  
"Wha-.." Started Sakura, who for once actually seemed to be serious about anything.  
"What happened?" Umi continued.  
"You… You sparkled!" Exclaimed Katsuko, and Erika did just nod slightly at Euiko.  
"But, why did you seem so unsure in the beginning?"  
"I guess I was nervous.." With those words that conversation ended, and no one did anything special, except for Umi, who picked out the memory card from the camera, and put it into her phone. She picked with it a little while, and when she took out the memory card again she said: "There. It's done."

"What's done?" asked Euiko.  
"The audition. It's sent." The reply came. "The only thing we can do now is to wait."  
"Uh... Girls? I'd better go home… It's getting late." Katsuko told her friends.  
"Why don't we call it a day then? It'll probably get dark soon too."  
The five girls went out of the old abandoned factory, and when they were out, they all went their own ways, except for Euiko and Umi, due to their sister-ship.

* * *

**Well… I don't have very much to say… This is my first fanfic here, and I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope at least some of you feel like you want to continue reading this story as it goes on, and if you do like this chapter, I'd appreciate if you could just let me know that.  
**

**Any reviews that may come in are appreciated very much, and I thank you in advance if you decide to send one in.  
**

**I don't own any songs, nor the concept of AKB. This is just the story of my OC's work to reach the stars.**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking off!

Star Calendar year 200. The entertainment ban were lifted for a few years, but it soon were put into action once more. AKB0048 is still the only interstellar idol group… The idols you can meet who come to see you, no matter the danger…  
AKB0048 the 200th generation... Will begin now!

_Pling!_

"Eh?" Euiko picked up her phone. The display showed:  
_ Eu, the factory… The results are here!  
_Euiko got up from the bed, and got dressed. She looked to the other side of the room, where Umi's bed were placed. Empty, of course, Umi had already gone to the factory, and Euiko knew that she had already brought Katsuko, but not Erika and Sakura, so Eukio hurried when she ate her breakfast, and then she rushed outside. Euiko ran to Sakura's house, and knocked on the door. Sakura's mother, a very beautiful woman in the thirties, opened.

"Oh..! Hello there Euiko-chan!" she said once she saw Euiko.  
"Hi! Is Sakura-chan there?" Euiko answered.  
"Well"Sakura's mother said. "She's still asleep, but I'm sure that you can get her up. For some reason she has been more energetic lately… Come in, come in Euiko-chan." With those words the woman stepped aside, and let Euiko in. Euiko quickly went up the stairs to her friend's room. When she knocked on the door she got the answer:

"Muuuuum! I asked about 10 minutes more!"  
"But I'm not your mum." Replied Euiko, to which a loud 'Thud!' could be heard.  
"Euiko-chan?!" More similar sounds to the previous one reached Euiko, as if someone ran around panicking in her room. When Sakura finally opened the door her log pink hair were loose, not in it's usual braid, and her clothes looked like they were put on in a hurry.  
"Sakura-chan, you know you can take all the time you want. Umi said the results were here. Turn around." Sakura did as Euiko asked her, and Euiko picked up all Sakura's hair and started to braid it. When she was done she asked:

"Where's the flower?"  
"Oh, it's over there. I-.."  
"I'll get it. Fix your clothes meanwhile." Euiko replied her friend with a wink. Her friend just laughed and did as Euiko told her. She picked one of the most beautiful of the ones in the box (they weren't real), a bright red hibiscus, with pink tints to it, matching Sakura's hair perfectly.  
A few moments later Sakura were all ready to go, and the two girls headed out to go get Erika. As they walked, or in Sakura's case skipping along the road, Euiko picked up her phone. She wrote a text message, which she sent to Erika.

Erika met up with the other two halfway, and they all went to the factory together as fast as they could, as they wanted to see if they made it in as soon as possible.

The three girls came to the old dusty factory again, and were pretty exhausted as they had been running so far, and they all wanted to know. The brunette, blonde, and pink haired girl went inside, and wen they came to their usual spot, Umi and Katsuko weren't there.

"Where could they be?" Euiko asked, mostly to herself, but the other two answered either way.  
"I have absolutely no idea." The answer came from Sakura, a bit more enthusiastic than the situation fitted with. Erika looked around, and noticed a door that was put slightly open, which it had not been when they visited this place previously. Erika headed towards the door, and sure enough, after a bit of walk, the three girls found Umi and Katsuko. Umi gave the girls a glance, and then she turned back to her phone.  
"Oh, uh… Hi there, you guys." Katsuko said when they entered the room.  
With a satisfied sound from Umi an image was projected up against the wall, a bit blurred and de-saturated because of the dust, but they could see everything on the screen and that was the thing that mattered.

The image showed a portrait of Katsuko, her name and the song she auditioned with, 'Aitakatta'. Then the screen changed, and one word took up the whole screen. The word was "Passed".  
All the girls looked at the screen, and burst out into laughter and in Katsuko's case, tears of joy.

"I… I… I made it in!" Katsuko exclaimed as the screen changed once again, revealing Erika. The screen changed to the same as for the previous girl, Erika had passed she too. Now it was Sakura's turn as the screen changed and showed her. The tears doubled in quantity when the word "Passed" was shown. At a side affect of this Euiko and Umi looked at each other.  
They both knew that the chances of both of them passing was extremely small. It was a miracle that all their friends had passed. The screen changed again. Umi's portrait, name and audition song turned into the screen titled "Passed". Now four out of four girls had passed. What exactly were the chances of a fifth? Incredibly close to zero, considering the amount of auditions AKB0048 must've gotten.  
The screen had during this time when Euiko realised her chances of passing were almost none, turned into Euiko, and as it started to change again, for Euiko it felt like time were slowing down. Every second felt to her like an eternity.  
When the screen had fully changed, Euiko just stared.

"Wha-?" She said when the true meaning of the word sank in. "Passed". She had passed. All of them had. All of them were going to the next round.

* * *

A few days later, and the day for the girls to take their ship to the second round of their auditions.

A loud banging on the front door could be heard. Then a female voice that answered:

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Please be a dear and wait!" The female, who looked to be in her mid thirties with blue eyes and long pale blue hair rushed to the door and opened it. She gasped at the sight of two men totally cloaked in metal and different kinds of weapons. One of them, the right one, spoke with a voice full of authority.  
"This is the residence of the family Yamamoto, am I correct?" To these words mrs. Yamamoto nodded nervously.  
"Then there is two girls living here, ages 13 and 14?" Once again a nod was the answer.  
"My daughters Umi and Euiko, but why do you ask?"

"The Idol group AKB0048 is holding auditions, and your daughters are in the right age to join. That is our task to make sure doesn't happen. As a result of that your daughters need to come into arrest until the audition's over."  
"Bu-" Mrs Yamamoto started.  
"No buts. You know you are all under the D.G.T.O., and the E.B* "

* * *

Meanwhile, only a few metres from the conversation between Mrs Yamamoto and the DES soildiers.

"Umi! Umi! Did you hear that?! They want to put us in jail because they think that we might head to the auditions!" The younger of the two sisters said to her big sis.  
"Yeah… We need to get out of here. Now." Umi and Euiko had already packed what they needed, and were ready to go. Umi opened the window, and put her backpack outside. So did Euiko. Then Umi jumped out through the window, Euiko remembered something. "Wait. I have to do something." She went back to her desk, picked up a piece of paper, and wrote quickly down seven words.

_"Mom, Dad, we're sorry._

_ Euiko and Umi"_

After she were done with that, Euiko placed the note on her pillow, and jumped out through the window after her sister. The two girls ran like if there would be no tomorrow, as they knew that if they were to be catched, there probably wouldn't be one. At least not one funny.  
Erika met up with them half away from the station, and Sakura at the station. Both of their homes had been visited by DES soildiers. When they came aboard on the space-rocket, and it started moving forward, Euiko spotted the first three soldiers moving very fast towards the rocket, but they were too late. The rocket moved to fast for them.

They soon docked with another, bigger, ship, where the girls could finally relax, but as they were heading towards the 00 auditions, and the way they all left, of course the trip wouldn't be peaceful, and soon enough, the whole ship started to shake, and a voice came out from the speakers.

"This ship is under the control of D.G.T.O, and the DES soildiers. We know that there is girls on this ship, heading to the auditions of AKB0048, the illegal idol group. If you can prove that you are none of these girls, then no harm will come to you."  
Suddenly, well as suddenly as it can get when DES has announced that they had taken over the ship, a lot of metalgeared men busted right through the wall from the corridor – even though they could've used the door. All the passagers, including Euiko, Umi, Sakura, Erika and Katsuko. in the room were quickly pushed into a corner, and DES started to go through all the passangers, checking them.

"You there." One of the DES said, looking at Euiko. "It's your turn." However, music started to play from the speakers, to DES big dismay. About ten girls, all on flyingboards emerged from the smoke, which hadn't faded from when DES busted through the wall. The middle girl, she was quite short, she had brown hair tied together close to the end of her hair already had many glowing creatures around her, even though they hadn't started singing yet.  
"AKB0048! Entering the spotlight!" She said.

_"Tokai no katasumi_  
_Shinkirou mitai ni_  
_Totsuzen ano hi umareta_  
_Yume no FIELD_

_JAAJI ni kigaete_  
_Hajimeta RESSUN_  
_Jibun wo kiri hiraite_  
_Mirai tagayashita_

_Dare mo kitai shitenai_  
_Ni juu ni tsubu no tane datta_  
_Itsuka wa ichimen_  
_Hana saku hi ga kuru made_

_We're the Team A!_  
_Pioneer yo_  
_Susume Team A_  
_Shinjirunda_  
_Saa jibun ni kakero yo_  
_Ushinau mono wa nai_  
_We're the Team A!_  
_Pioneer yo_  
_Susume Team A_  
_Ase wo nagase_  
_Ima subete ga hajimaru_  
_Ano koro no honki wo_  
_Omoidasou_  
_Mou ichido"_

When they started singning, the glowing creatures multiplied, and creating a brilliant light around the girls. DES attacked the idols, however, all the attacks threwn at 00 were either counterattacked, or easily dodged. Euiko and her sister and friends looked at AKB with big eyes, sure they had seen AKB fight on concerts, but not like this, not live.

"Wow!" Euiko exclaimed, and unwillingly drew one of the DES' attention to her. "Oh… Crap…"

The soldier was stopped by an elecrtic shockwave, which stunned him, and made him fall to the side, revealing Takahashi Minami the 10th putting her hairbow back on her head.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
Euiko nodded as the girl with her hair tied close to the end of it flew over to Euiko.  
"Takamina, I'll take these two girls to the airlock." She said nodding at Euiko and Umi, who she then turned to. "Come on you girls, get on!" She said with a wink. The two girls did as she told them and she warned: "Hold on tight! It may become a wild flight."  
Euiko hesitated a second while Umi replied "Thank you!" and they were off.

"Um… Who-…" Started Euiko.  
"Oh, I didn't introduce myself? Sorry, I'm Hashimoto Hikari the 15th, AKB's current Center Nova."  
"So that's why you had those creatures around you even before you started to sing…"  
"You mean kirara's? Well, kinda… The kirara glows in resonance with an Idol's radiance. As I'm Center Nova, I've got plenty of it."  
"Does that mean that if we get enough radiance, then we'll get these too?" Euiko said as one of the Kirara's who had followed Hikari flew over to her sholder for a second.  
"Yes." Hikari answered and smiled when she saw the Kirara land on her sholder and then take off again. "Oh here we are!"  
The girls entered a big room where with some sort of big container was placed. When Hikari helped Euiko and Umi off she said:

"Mayuyu! These two are confirmed to be auditioning for the 200th generation of understudies. The other three on this ship should be coming soon." A blonde girl flew out of the container, she had blonde hair with red dip-dye, and there was something different about her, though neither Umi or Euiko could point out what.  
"Hai…" Mayuyu held out her arm, and a part of it moved up, and away from the arm itself, that part changed into a gun ready for fireing if she needed to.  
"Of course!" Euiko thougt after coming over the surprise.  
"Watanabe Mayu, the name who's successors always are cyborgs!" Umi told her younger sister, to which the successor turned her head and glared at the two girls.  
"Yep. That is me allright… Though I'd rather be off sining instead of having to babysit you two."  
To these words neither Umi nor Euiko knew what to say. Eukio just stood there, doing nothing, and Umi looked like if she was thinking. After a few minutes she exclaimed.  
"I know!"

_"Kokoro no dokoka ni  
Hitotsu hoshi ga aru  
Unmei no hito  
Sundeiru to oshierareta"_

When Umi started singing, Mayuyu just stared. Why in the name of Sensei-Sensei would this girl start so sing now? And why did the kirara's seem to be dragged to this blue-haired girl?  
"Why don't we all sing?" Umi smiled. Euiko nodded directly, and the two of them continued the song, and Mayuyu joined them after a moment of hesitation.

"_Kanashii toki ni wa  
Tentaibouenkyou  
Sora ni mukete  
Mada mienai  
Ai wo sagasu_

Haruka kanata  
Dareka ga ki ga tsuitekuretara  
Toki wo koete  
Itsuka wa tadoritsuku  
Hikari no MESSEEJI

Machigai naku koko ni iru yo  
Me wo fusetetemo  
Kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku  
Bukiyou na dake  
Machigai naku matteiru yo  
Wasureraretemo  
Guuzen ga  
Kitto kasanatta toki  
Anata ni aeru hazu"

At the end of the song the door lock opened, and looked at it. However the one coming in was not wanted.

"Well, well, well…" The DES said. "Two girls heading for the AKB audition, and one of the successors as well… Today must be my lucky day."  
"Dream on, idiot, dream on." Mayuyu pointed with her gun towards the metal-man. "If you think you'll catch me or them, I'm a human." When she spoke the last word, she fired one, single shot. The DES was hit dead on, and was sent into the wall of the other side, and knocked unconscious.  
"Whoa!" Euiko and Umi both looked at the DES laying against the wall on the other side of the hallway.  
In the same moment, the other successors and Euiko and Umi's friends into the airlock, and the latter looked at the knocked-out DES with big eyes. Erika stood with Takamina on her flyingboard, Sakura with Yuuko, and Katsuko with Hikari.  
"Everyone!" Takamina said to the five non-members when the Erika, Sakura, and Katsuko had gotten down on the floor. "Get into that small ship! We'll be docking with the Flying get as soon as possible!" The girls nodded, and went inside. Just before the doors closed the five girls saw that the members changed their flying boards into small spaceships.

And then they took off.

* * *

**Long chapter or what? -_-°**

***Short for Entertainment Ban  
Well, this was the 2****nd**** chaper of AKB0048; The 200****th**** Generation, please tell me what you think of it, and I'd love if you could send a rewiev.  
I'd also like a Beta reader^^**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you will continue reading as I post more up^^**


End file.
